thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Morris
Firefighter Penny Morris is a member of the Pontypandy Fire Brigade. She originally hailed from Newtown. She is the main driver of Venus, the rescue tender and Neptune, the rescue boat. She attended the Newtown Fire Academy. She made her first appearance in the first episode of series 3, as a part-time character but then she became a full-time character since series 5. Original Series Penny debuted in "Dilys' Forgetful Day", where she demonstrated some new rescue equipment. She did a training exercise with Sam, Elvis, Station Officer Steele and a dummy. Elvis had a crush on her. She appeared again in "Halloween" and in "Spot of Bother", where she put the men through their paces much to Trevor's dismay and also did a health and safety check around the station not being impressed with the amounts of tins there were and no fruit or vegetables. She was absent in "Norman's Pitfall" but appeared again in "Lost Ring", where she lent Sam a cookbook & helped Sarah & James fly their new toy airplane and also used a portable pump for a flood in Bella's café . In "All in a Good Cause", she rode on a bed to raise money and in "Brass Band", she played the bass drum. By this time, it became apparent she was staying. She was first seen in her Newtown home in "Lost in The Fog". Here, she helped get Sarah out of some quicksand using Venus' tow cable. In the Season 3 finale, "Bentley the Robot", hailed by fans as the best episode, she drove the twins to Dilys' General Store, then gave Bentley a lift back to the station. She was helping to weld a defective locker door when Bentley, inadvertently reprogrammed by Norman, threw a can of paraffin into Jupiter's garage. After setting down her soldering iron, Penny found herself trapped by a wall of flames. Elvis started to worry but Sam had just the thing. She passed out from the fumes and heat but was rescued by Bentley and Norman got into trouble afterward. She was absent for most of Season 4, ordering pizza from Bella but not physically shown in "Quarry Rescue". She made her Season 4 debut in "Deep Trouble", where she took Sam's place at the station while Sam was taking a week off. Sam was in trouble in this episode where he got stuck under sunken ground while helping her clean up her cottage garden. She also appeared in the last two episodes of Season 4. Series 5 In this series onwards, Penny's hair is shorter and she now works in Pontypandy. She still has Venus. She is sometimes seen in a jumpsuit when not on calls, as seen in episodes "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" and "Fit For Nothing". CGI Series Penny is still part of the Pontypandy Fire Service. She is now a trained lifeguard and a certified scuba diver. She drives Neptune, the rescue boat. She still retains every aspect of her sporty personality. Personality Penny is a kind and resourceful person who always helps anyone in need, even in Poorly Penny. Trivia * Penny was the only female member of the Pontypandy Fire Brigade in the series until Ellie Phillips debuted in Heroes of the Storm. * Penny is very strict about safety and discipline in Series 3 - Series 5. However, in the CGI series, Penny still has this strictness, but to a lesser degree. * Had Penny made an appearance in Norman's Pitfall, Up, Up and Away & James & the Giant Pumpkin, she would have made a full appearance in a series. * Through the original series, Penny and Elvis developed a relationship which slowly led to a more romantic one. But from Series 5 onward, they got back to just being friends, until Norman's Big Fossil Adventure when she gave Elvis a kiss on the cheek. * In Bake Off and Monster Mania, it is hinted that Penny may be camera shy, or at least dislikes seeing herself on camera. Gallery Firefighter.Penny.Morris.jpg|Penny in the original series Penny_Morris_(May_9_2005)_(2).jpg|Penny in Series 5 Venus.jpg|Penny and Venus in the CGI series (Series 6-9) Penny_backing_up_Venus.jpg|Penny parking Venus Venus_winter_care_supplies.jpg|Penny loading winter supplies in Venus Penny_uses_defroster_spray_on_Venus.png|Penny using defroster spray on Venus' windscreen Penny_coming_down_with_a_cold.jpg|Penny coming down with a cold Penny_untangles_a_net_from_the_rotor.jpg|Penny Scuba diving New_Bitmap_Image_(4).png|Penny in scuba diving gear in The Pontypandyness Monster FPLGUS6-8.png|Penny wearing the Series 6-8 ocean rescue uniform Penny_in_Lifeguard_uniform.png|Penny wearing the current ocean rescue uniform Penny_Morris_BA.png|Penny in charge of BA Pmm.jpg|Penny in BA Pm.jpg|Penny using her breathing apparatus in an emergency Penny_with_Saturn.png|Penny takes Saturn out of the equipment locker The_crew_go_though_the_roped_off_area.png|Penny and the crew wearing winter gear Fire Station Hamleys Flyer.jpg|Penny with the rest of the team Venus_interior.png|Penny and Elvis onboard Venus Final.jpg|Penny and Sam in When Fools Rush In Sam and Penny teaching the pionners fire safety.jpg|Penny and Sam teaching the pioneers fire safety Sam and Penny put out grass fire.png|Penny and Sam extinguishing flames Jolcgi.png|Penny and Mike in Bronwyn's Millionth Customer Penny_Pontypand_flyer_cab.png|Penny and Gareth in the Pontypandy Flyer's cab Titan_control_panel.png|Penny and Ben in the cabin of Titan Penny_uses_Titan_water_cannons.png|Penny using Titan's water cannon Penny, Elvis and Sam skiing gear.png|Penny gives Sam & Elvis a skiing lesson Penny_driving_Mountain_Rescue_4x4.jpg|Penny driving the mountain rescue 4x4 Penny_piloting_Titan.png|Penny piloting Titan Penny_adjusts_the_mobile_control_units_satellite_dish.png|Penny adjust the Mobile Command Unit satellite dish S.P.HSt.PNG.png|Penny and Sam dancing in Heroes of the Storm Fire_station_lockers.png|Penny at the new lockers in the new station Penny_at_her_locker.png|Penny at her locker Ellie asks Penny what the helmet is for..png|Penny meets Ellie Penny_and_the_Pioneers.jpg|Penny and the kids at the Train Station Penny_and_the_Pioneers.png|Penny and the kids swim through the flooded cave Penny_soaked_and_potholing.jpg|Penny soaked Penny_and_the_tug_of_war.png|Penny and the tug of war Penny and Mandy soaked.jpg|Penny and Mandy soaked Penny and Sam in Mountain Activity Centre.png|Penny and Sam in the Mountain Activity Centre Sam_and_Penny_climb_into_Hydrus.png|Penny and Sam climb onboard The Catfish S.P.FS.png|Penny and Sam with their Station Uniforms Imagepso.jpg|Penny Feeling Desperate 000d54dd-1210.jpg|Penny in Bus Trouble The Fire Crew watching TV.jpg|Penny and the others watching TV Imagepatg.jpg|Penny in goal Image-1477773873.jpg|Penny gets her leg stuck Image-1477773775.jpg|Penny shares her oxygen with Sam Imagepsnff.jpg|Penny rescuing Norman and Professor Pickles Imagepalap.jpg|Penny acting like a pirate Imagerts.jpg|Penny driving Neptune Imageppabobs.jpg|Penny & Elvis attend to Ben's injury Sam_peels_paper_from_Penny's_face.png|Penny and Sam in Day Of The Penguin Pap.65.PNG.png|Penny and Sam in Pontypandy in the Park Yes! You and me are partners!.jpg|Penny and Ellie in BA 61EE98DC-C6D5-4401-AC06-5B1A11EC66DA.jpg|Penny driving Jupiter Screenshot_at_aug._21_10-19-45.png|Penny & the others in Jupiter Coin.png|Penny Abseiling Sam, Penny and Steele dressed as Santa.jpg|Penny, Sam and Station Officer Steele dressed up as Santa Meet_Penny_Poster.jpg Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Fireman Sam Characters Category:Firefighters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Rescuers Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Humans Category:Singing characters